User blog:Bobdave/World Leaders Tourney. Charles de Gaulle vs William I, Prince of Orange. (Yobar vs BreZ) FINISHED
Welcome to Bobdave's World Leaders Rap Battle Tournament. In this battle we have Yobar as post-war French Prime Minister Charles de Gaulle against BreZ portraying Dutch revolutionary William the Silent . Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! CHARLES DE GAULLE VS WILLIAM THE SILENT BEGIN! Yobar / Charles Here we go, killin' it on the mic like it's June 10th I'll be the second Frenchman to bring you to your death Step into Verdun, I'll make Mook look like a boring holiday This dutch queer will flush but I'll crush him till he blush, no cliché I stand proud in a fight, an attack, or in lack of back Cause a military mind can't be anything close to a jack So break the silence, but all you'll do is make our ears ache You'll lose so bad, I'll do the Haarlem orange milk shake BreZ / William You seriously think that between the two of us you're the best.? Ask your own forces, bet they will throw you their medals in protest. I'm here to get you taken out and castrated. There’s only one way you’re leaving this battle: Totally humiliated. Tall, with a high forehead and big nose, not at all handsome. My lineage is still breeding kings, that’s what happens when you hold the honor of the first ever national anthem. You’ll tremble as my men sing, while Prince Marching into war. Your politics of grandeur better be preparing to be brought down to size, by a Dutch Lion’s roar Yobar / Charles You got more rage than when your wife beat the brush of Rubens Senior And don't diss the face when you're rapping as the Renaissance Justin Bieber One google search , we know everything about your legacy I fingered the Rosbeefs and Yankees, I won't need your country The beat was outraged, broken, martyred because of you but it'll soon be freed You can just do like your brothers and get lost, oh, the thought of 'em makes you weep My homie Max secretly wrecked your government while you were spitting I've played Alexander on this prick, now let's see what's left of him. BreZ / William Cutting down this oak wasn’t a challenge at all, I thought widowing France would be a little more stressful. Your rhymes are more ruptured than your blood vessel. Guess you don’t realize who you're facing, an acknowledged outlaw, William of Orange. Revolt against anyone with either low tolerance or a shortage of sausage. You count for both, couldn’t stand other countries. You aren’t great at all, cause just like me greatness knows no national boundaries. You’re done, even my Geuzen couldn’t ride your terrible flow. You made a mistake accepting a battle with me cause now you’ll forever be known as simply the military leader that brought all the lines that blow WHO WON? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! Who Won? Yobar / Charles de Gaulle BreZ / William the Silent Category:Blog posts